S-Cry-ed: New scope of life
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: As the invasion on the Lost Grounds was in play a strange phenomenon caused numerous Alter Users to be whisked away to a new world. Enjoy the prespectives of six different individuals in this new effort merit type world of wonder. Contains strong adult content such as rape, gore, death, and sex. Leave comments for the betterment of story writing and reading experience
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here is my official try on a isekai type story. In this story the prespective of each of the six individuals will be conveyed sometimes in separate portions of a chapter of in an entire chapter by themself. This story will contain very adult content with depictions of gore, death, sex, rape, etc. Enjoy.

(BOOM! SPLASH! BOOM! SCREECH!)

"Hmm? It seems like all those ships and planes on the horizon is getting destroyed by some someone", the voice of a young child said as a large battle was taking place over the ocean behind him.

As the child walked along the shore of ocean and the scarred torn land known as the Lost Ground, as the fighting sounds died down a beam of light shot down out of the sky and crashed behind him leaving a large crater with water pouring into it. The child ran towards the crater to savour his childish curiousity. As he crept up to the edge of the crater and peered down into its depths he witnessed a young man clothed in orange, white and red metallic-like armor laying on the ground inside a puddle of rising water. The child jump down into the hole to try and remove him because the water level was rising over his face potentially drowning him

"Hey!? Nii-san are you awake? Nii-san? Hey!", (Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!) "Hmmm? Guess he is out cold and he body is kinda similar to my arms and feet when I go fishing. Oh well let's try and pull him out of here for now", the young child shouted then tapped on the young man's face mask trying the awaken him before speaking aloud to himself.

(Argh! Splash! Urgh! Splash! Arghhh!)

"Hah! Hah! Hah! It's no use he is a lot heavier that he seems. Like this he will drown if I don't try something else", the child exclaimed after struggling to try and lift the young man up.

After hearing and feeling the constant splashing of water, as well as the faulty efforts to lift him up, the young man's left eye slowly opened to the sight of blue skies, sand and small waves of rainbow like energy which was all too familiar to him. The moment he noticed this energy both his eyes bursted open as he sprung up onto his feet and fired his fist. Stopping just infront of the head, not much bigger than his own fist, the young man glanced at the young boy who seemed to be around the age of 13 yrs old or slightly more. With hair of white, darkened skin wearing a ragged dirt covered greyish T-shirt, ripped below the knees also ragged and dirt covered black modified from long to short pants, a pair of green outer coating which appeared as two symmetrical sides of a triangular machine like shapes which extended to the sides of pinky and index fingers with the tip of the triangle touching the second knuckle of the pinky and index fingers of the four fingers and dropped and out on each sides for about 2 inches, while the base of the triangle touched the starting curve of the wrist found on the human hand, white coating covered the outer sectors of the two middle fingers and the inner coating was black, forrming a pair of metallic paw-like gloves placed in a defensive manner infront of his face.

"A kid huh? What about those army bastards?", the young man retracted his arm and struggled to his feet then looked around the area. As his head turned to the right he saw the structures of his home land known as the Lost Grounds, he then spun his head around and beheld the smoke of downed machines flowing upwards into the sky. He turned his body towards the ongoing battlefield while bending his upper body slightly then with a loud boom and sharp whip of his tail-like propeller, he sprung into the air with gusto.

"Woah! Was he just like me?", the child's voice slipped out as he witnessed the action performed while staring into the sky following the figure of the young man getting smaller and smaller.

The sky began to bleed as a large tear opened covering the air over the island and all the ships of the fleet. What appeared to be the essence of alter energy could be seen pouring out of the tear and spiraling around forming a circle, afterwhich it then began to shape into an emblem of 13 stars inside the circle, futher inwards were four wing-like shapes, one bird and one bat like wing right-side-up at the upper section and one fin and a bone like wing up-side-down at the lower part. In the outer section of the center laid 6 small different colored orbs listed from upper section as: Purple, Dark brown with green stripes, Deep blue with light blue spots, Leaf green with yellow, orange and red petals, Red with orange borders, and Silvery grey. While the very core of the center held four slightly larger orbs which two at the top and two at the bottom. The upper two from the right hand side were: white with three horizontally spinning golden rings around it and blue with a crystalline-like appearance surrounded by wisps of white. The lower two in comparison to the upper two from the right hand side were: black with three sharp edges two on the top and one at the bottom section of the orb, and blood red with metallic appearance and black wisps orbiting it.

All eyes turned to the sky as this phenomenon occured. The young man cladded in orange armor, the young boy on the beach, another young mysterious man who was also fighting the fleets, a lifeless body laying in a chair in view of the fleets' destruction, and two young women all these people's body became dyed in rainbow like energy then one of each of the outer orbs flew over them. As the orbs all alligned over the individuals heads with the purple over the second young man, the dark brown with green stripes over the younger girl, the deep blue with light blue spots over the lifeless body in the chair, the Leaf green with yellow, orange and red petals over the other girl, the red with orange borders over the young man in orange armor and the silvery grey over the young boy on the beach. These orbs began to orbit around each individual as the sky shot down rays of light numbering in the thousands. After each beam of light touched the ground they instantly shot back up clearing away a section of the blood red color, tear and emblem in the sky until only the middle section carrying the 4 larger orbs and the areas just above the other 6 orbs were left. While all this occured neither of the indiviuduals could move even a finger. The four orbs then slowly drifted away from each other then shot into four different direction only to similarly shoot back towards their previous area and collided forming one oddly shining shadowy humaniod figure.

" _HAHAHAHA! THIS WORLD YOU LIVE IN NOW IS CRUEL YET INTERESTING. I HAVE WATCHED OVER IT FOR YEARS AND ONLY FOUND IT INTEREST START WITH THE RAISE OF THE HUMANS WITH POWERS OR WHAT YOU MAY CALL 'ALTER USER'. I WANT YOU YOU MY RANDOM CHOSEN ONES TO PLAY A GAME WITH ME. YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT REFUSE ME FOR IT HAS ALREADY BEGAN. SURVIVE AS BEST YOU CAN IS ALL THE ADVICE I WILL GRANT. NOW WELCOME TO THE LAND OF TRANSCENDANCE",_ a loud voice orginating from the shining shadowy figure annouced before the orbs around the individuals were incase in their respective orbs' color and zapped away removing the final areas in the sky which were not yet cleared.

All that stood there now was the shining shadowy figure which released a shockwave of energy causing the entire sky all around the world to become black. This caused the grounds of the world to release large arrays of rainbow like energy attacking the blackness.

" _Hmm? It seems this world is a troublesome creature what it how it refuses to succumb to my fangs. Whatever now that all the possible obstacles are no missing I can calmly take my time be it 10years or 1000years. I shall devour you whole along with this power which can resist me so",_ the shadowy figure spoke to itself before disappearing leaving a single spot of red in the sky amongst the blackness.


	2. (Jay,Kanami) Ch 1

Author's note: this chapter shows the view point of Kanami and Jay after being transferred to the new world. Each individual had most of their memories sealed, form changed and uses the instincts of whatever their new forms are.

The scenery visible to the five active individuals blurred as it slow fade to white and vanished. When only whiteness along with their respective orb's color and themselves could be seen, the surrounding began to shoot pass various environments. The orb flew down towards the bodies of the individuals, who while all experiencing a similar phenomenon were not present or visible anywhere near each other, afterwhich it latched itself onto their bodies before seeping inside them. The 5 active individuals all reacted the exact same way what with being weary of such things due to living in their original world. Whether it be clawing at the orb or trying to shake it off, the orb completely dissolved into them and nearly instantly shot intense currents of energy all round them. This cause them all to screamed out and wrought in pain. Now all on the floor suffering the individuals blacked out just as the surroundings stopped moving each with a seemingly different location. The unconscious bodies were all then swept away to their selected zones.

Misrachen Shade Forest

Inside the dried up hush of a dying tree laid the nest of a fluffy creature. Bearing four legs; a bushy tail; tiny spines protruding from its back, elbows and knee; small, round, softlooking shapes on the head between two dog like ears. The creature laying curled up in a loosen ball had the lenght of around 3ft from the tip of its snout to the tip of its tail. Dyed in the colors of grey for its belly regions and reddish-brown everywhere else. The creature slowly peeled open its eyes awakening to behold a lush forest surrounding it in all directions.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" "ARF? ARF? ARF?" "..." the creature barked multiple times as if trying to speak then barked numerous times again in a more inquisitive manner which was followed by silence.

["What is going on? Why am I barking whenever I try to speak? This is strange, but at least I can still understand my own thoughts I guess."] the creature thought to itself.

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquistion of Skill: 'Animal Tongue, Nether Wolf" has been accomplished.**_ _ **《**_

The creature sprung back in surprise at this strange announcement. Looking around itself for the source of the voice, seeing no other being close by, the creature became cautious.

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquistion of Skill: 'Danger Sense, Low grade' has been accomplished.**_ _ **《**_

Hearing the announcement again the creature looked around once again. Still to no avail, it then calmed down slightly as it thought to itself, ["What was that? And where did it come from? In any case I don't believe worrying about it will help me right now."]

The creature felt a slight pain in its belly which then began to grumble. It then stepped forward one foot at a time moving out of the rather quiet location. Strangely enough, upon walking out just about 50yards away from the tree, it could hear the cries of numerous beings along with the rustling of the tree leaves. Noticing the extreme difference in the area just pass the 50yards approximation and while still within it, the creature paused to question the reason behind it.

 **{Special Safety Zone, Rental House of Jay, Nether Wolf Cub, Alter User Otherworlder}**

 **{Expiration Time: 29D 18H 45M 54secs. 53sec. 52sec}**

A transparent display icon revealing information popped out in front of the creature's eyes. Again surprised by it the creature was startled, afterwhich it pressed its paw onto the display only to have it phase through the information. After removing its paw the creature thought to itself, ["I remember being a human being named Jay, but I have no idea what this Nether Wolf or Alter User thing is about. I wonder what they mean."]

 **{Nether Wolf- one of the various species of Wolf breeds which reside within the lands of Exile. A first step evolutionary being of the Canine breed.}**

 **{Alter User- A being originally of a version of the planet Earth which possesses Extremely potent reserves of the Transmuter Energy (known as Alter Energy by the inhabitants of that world). Rare cases of absorbing this Energy over years has caused human being with unique abilties to arise. Enables the control and alteration of matter into metallic weapons.}**

Two new Information displays popped up on the requested terms. Jay then read off it before thinking, ["What? Did this display just answered my question? This just makes me more curious about what that voice before and these things are."]

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquistion of the Skills: 'Self-conscious, Self-awareness and Sentience' has been accomplished**_ _ **《**_

 _ **》**_ _ **Individual Jay has unlocked requirements to Assess Itself freely whenever it so chooses. Assessment method is done by simply thinking 'Jay's Information'**_ _ **《**_

["What? I thought I was already capable of doing those thing well enough. Anyways it said I should just think 'Jay's Information'."] Jay thought to himself which caused the other information displays to vanish as a much larger and wider one appeared infront of him.

 **》** **Name: Jay Age: 15yrs (Human) 5hours (Nether Wolf Pup) Gender: Male**

 **Level: 1 Exp: 0/500 Status: Infancy Ailment, Hungry, Mental Affliction(Fear, low grade)**

 **Attributes:**

 **HP: 200/200 MP: 150/150 AE (Alter Energy) 10,000/? Ae (Aether Energy) 0/0 Ne (Nether Energy) 300/300 EP (Ether Power) 20/5000**

 **Atk: 30 Def: 25 Matk: 40 Mdef: 35 Spd: 100 Dex: 15 Spr: 5**

 **Cha: 20**

 **Skill: Self-consciousness, Self-awareness, Sentience, Alter(Deconstruction rank), Nether magic(Novice rank), Nether skills(Beginner rank), Animal Tongue-Nether Wolf, Claws and Fangs expertise, Self-Assessment, Danger Sense(Lower/medium grade), Mana Preception(Lowest/high grade), Mana Control(Lowest/medium grade), Evolution, Voiceless Chanting(Slow speed).**

 **Spells: Hell Flame, Soul Ripping(Lowest grade), Wind bolt, Enchant(Wind)**

 **Affinity: Wind, Alter, Nether**

["Hmmm? I never had a detailed description of my abilities before. Although some of these things are confusing, I guess I will leave those for later. Time to find something to eat instead"] thought Jay as he walk through the invisible borderline. Exiting the Safety Zone, he again heard the cries of various beings as the wind blew throughout the forest. He continued walking for a short while before arriving at a clearing where he sighted a group of gooey creatures. Of about 10 creatures 3 had different colors one being blue the other was red and the last one being yellow while the other 7 were colorless. The creatures' bodies were transparent and each of the 7 colorless ones had a small light blue sphere, which moved around inside. The three other colored creatures possessed a slightly large sphere, which appeared as being two of the smaller spheres conjoined with varying colors for the three: the blue one having a light blue and a dark blue; the red had a light blue and a dark red; and the yellow having a light blue and a dark yellow.

The creatures simply rolled around the area. Still feeling the ache of hunger Jay crouched down silently and crept towards the group slowly. Without questioning how Jay instinctively pounced onto the unsuspecting creatures capturing 2 of the colorless ones beneath his left claws and the yellow one under his right. He quickly swept the two colorless ones closer to his face, then snatched them up and swallowed them whole one by one.

["Hmmmm? A bit bland, but no issue eating it I guess"] thought Jay after devouring the creatures.

Surprised by him the remaining free creatures all fumbled around for a bit before organizing themself and counterattacking. The remaining colorless ones charged after Jay springing towards his body. He simply caught a few of them with his mouth while the others rammed into his sides causing him to spit up and release the captured ones.

"Grrrrr! ARF! ARF!" Jay barked slightly frustrated at the creatures.

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquistion of Skill: 'Hunting instincts' has been accomplished**_ _ **《**_

"Fire Bolt!" "Aqua Bolt!" two very soft voices exclaimed as a small ball of fire and water shot towards Jay. He quickly jumped backwards freeing the yellow creature and dodging the water while getting hit on his right shoulder. Wincing at the pain he believed he would feel Jay shortly realized there was none. He steadied himself and prepared to continue his onslaught on the creatures. Looking forward he saw that the creatures had formed a formation with the three colored ones at the back with circles spinning below them and the colorless infront charging towards him.

"Awhooo!" Jay again instinctively howled which caused his claws to become engulfed in fiery shadows. He then sprinted towards the creatures swiping at the 7 colorless ones then leaping behind the colored trio and slashing the red and blue ones while biting and swallowing the yellow one. After swallowing the yellow one completely Jay glanced around and beheld the scene of splattered goo all around.

["Ooh! That yellow one had a rather sweet taste. I wonder what these things are anyways?"] Jay thought to himself as he went around licking up the goo.

Meanwhile also inside the Misrachen Shade Forest, a few hours earlier

Just a short distance of about 500yards West away from where Jay was fighting, a creature standing at about 2'10" tall on all fours; from its snout to its tail measured a lenght of around 2'5"; having a sleek black fur all over its body with 5 red stripes running across its back starting at its shoulder to its tail bone being 1" wide with 2" separating each; the stripes had varying lenghts with the first being 1' in lenght evenly placed with 3" on each fore leg and 6" on the back, the next being around 9" with 2" on each side, followed by one of 7" with 1 1/2" on each side, then 5" with 1" on each side and finally 3" just on the back; just above the first stripe was a fluffy red mane, which ran around its neck and under its body; the sleek black fur covered its feline head entirely except for a red X-shape pattern running across its nose and mouth; and a thin pole-like wiggling tail.

This creature had just moved pass the borderline of its Safety Zone. It too questioned this and after Aquiring similar skills, it assessed itself.

 **》** **Name: Kanami Age: 14yrs (Human) 3hours (Spectral Panter Kitten) Gender: Female**

 **Level: 1 Exp: 0/500 Status: Infancy Ailment, Hungry, Mental Affliction(Fear, lowest grade)**

 **Attributes:**

 **HP: 150/150 MP: 300/300 AE (Alter Energy) 8,000/? Ae (Aether Energy) 150/150 Ne (Nether Energy) 150/150 EP (Ether Power) 20/5000**

 **Atk: 20 Def: 15 Matk: 50 Mdef: 45 Spd: 125 Dex: 30 Spr: 20**

 **Cha: 50**

 **Skill: Self-consciousness, Self-awareness, Sentience, Alter-Preception rank, Nether magic-Novice rank, Nether skills-Beginner rank, Aether magic-Novice rank, Aether skills-Beginner rank, Spectral magic-Novice rank, Animal Tongue-Spectral Panter, Claws and Fangs expertise, Self-Assessment, Danger Sense-lower/low grade, Mana Preception-lowest/high grade, Mana Control-lowest/high grade, Evolution, Voiceless Chanting-average speed.**

 **Spells: Hell Flame, Soul Ripping-lowest grade, Injury Heal-low grade, Earfh bolt, Undead Calling-lowest grade (Skeletal rodents), Enchant-Earth**

 **Affinity: Earth, Alter**

After seeing this information she thought to herself ["This is a very strange system. Who set it up and why? I wonder if it is only me experiencing this."]

Still slightly cautious, she stepped out of her Safety Zone to scout the area. Heading East she accidentally walked into a group of humans dismantling the body of a small bear looking creature.

"A Spectral Panter kitten! The mother should be close by. We can't outrun those things so prepare for combat. I AM NOT LETTING THEM STEAL OUR HARD EARNED DIMENSION BEAR KILL!" a man seeming to be the leader declared as they all armed them with sabres and shields, daggers, spears and axes.

"Mngrrrrr!", Kanami snarled at the group of 20 humans as her shadow darken and she began to sink into it.

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquisition of Skill: Animal Tongue-Human(Imperial) has been accomplished**_ _ **《**_

While sinking into the shadow, Kanami heard the notification and was intrigued. Completely melded into the shadow she and the shadow vanished.

"Aw Hell No! This kitten know the Shadow Step skill already", the earlier man shouted with a hint of fear. "Where will it resurface?" exclaimed a few of the humans as they looked around the area very cautiously. "Calm down, you bunch of bitches! That skill needs a shadow for it to resurface from, there isn't much choices apart from our own and a few of the trees. Watch each others backs."

 _ **》**_ _ **Aquistion of Skill: 'Hunting Instincts, Fear Weave, Conceal/Detect Presence' has been accomplished**_ _ **《**_

As the group of humans keep scanning the area for hopes of finding her, Kanami's left paw ripped out of the shadow casted by a man with a spear in the middle of the group. Her claws torn pass his leather armor slicing his torso open until it hit his waistline then retreated back into the shadow. His armor, which was torn off him hit the ground alerting the others. The man dropped to his knees stunned and he held his bleeding chest and blood ran out his mouth as they all watched. His organs slid out of the holes and fell to the ground before he dropped forward dead on the ground.

"Wahhhhhh! It got Hemro!", screamed a couple of the humans who started to panic. The group tighten their formation with noone interested in being near the dead body.

Out of the shadow being casted by a shield and sabre wielding man sprung Kanami at such speed she was nothing more than a blur, piercing the chest of the swordknight, then leapting towards another of the spear wielders piercing her back, afterwards zipping pass two of the closely positioned axe wielders ripping open their stomachs all before slipping back into the shadows again.

"Ahhh!" "Rahhh!" "Noooo!" screamed the downed individuals as they fell to the ground. Of the remaining humans 5 scattered and ran away in various directions some leading deeper into the forest. The last 9 including the leader stood their ground again tightening their formation. Instead of continuing to slip through the shadow Kaname rose up out of the ground and dashed into the group pinning down three of the shield knight to the ground while crushing them beneath its paws. The knights screamed in agony before their chest bone broke piercing their organs which was then squished by the pressure. As blood squirted out of their mouths, Kaname walked towards the others scaring off three more who all fled in the same direction deeper into the forest.

"Gor! What should we do? It looks like it will kill all of us easily", said one of the two who remained alongside the leader of the group shaking uncontrollably.

"Seems we must die fighting", replied Gor, the leader of the group as he brandish is blade and shield waiting for Kaname's next attack.

"YoU HuMaN! WhY Do YoU AiM YoUr KiLlInG InTeNt At Me?" shouted Kanami in an imperfect way of pronouncing their language. Hearing this the last two, who stood besides their leader dashed away moving towards the exit while screaming.

"Hmmmm you are a strange kitten. Having that skill along with being able to speak the human language. Only few monsters are capable of such a feat", Gor said as he inched closer to Kaname ready to counter her attacks.

The two moved around slowly measuring their opponent up. Kanami dashed towards Gor who charged as well. Her the thumping her paws made when running was all he could hear, as he focused and toned out all other distractions. With a wide leapt both sprung pass each other with Kaname slicing through his shield while he cut her fore arm. The two quickly landed and spun around to face each other once again. Kaname as if to show that his attack was simply a scratch lick her arm which bleed slightly then readied herself to attack again.


End file.
